


Why?

by BelieveThat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post Raw 2/11, a small bit of smut, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: “Any reason for your visit?” Dean asked, leaning back against the wall.It took Seth a second to look at Dean, “Like you don’t know?”He closed his eyes, “What do you want me to say, Seth?”“You could tell me why you decided to do it.  You were probably the last person I expected to walk out there tonight.  I kind of expected to end up on my face again honestly.”





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one significantly mind-fucked by what Dean did on Monday night lol, so here we go!

The knock. Dean was really hoping that he wouldn’t hear it that night. That somehow a certain person would just let things go and not make it a big deal. Well, it kind of was a big deal depending on how you looked at it. Dean sighed, climbing off of the bed and throwing on a pair of sweatpants. 

Another soft knock confirmed who was at the door, as Dean walked over and opened it. There Seth stood, his eyes sad and hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, “Hey.”

Dean let out another sigh, “Hey.”

“You busy?”

“I mean,” he replied, “Other than the hooker in my bed, not really.”

Seth couldn’t help cracking a smile, as Dean motioned for him to come in. He closed the door behind him, following him inside. Seth looked around for a minute, everything about the room he stood in felt like home. Dean’s jacket thrown over the chair, his suitcase wide open, a towel hanging on the door knob, and cartoons flickering on the screen. The lights were dim, blankets on the bed kicked around and one pillow already tossed on the floor. He swallowed hard, while he absorbed everything and tried to get his thoughts together.

“Any reason for your visit?” Dean asked, leaning back against the wall. 

It took Seth a second to look at Dean, “Like you don’t know?”

He closed his eyes, “What do you want me to say, Seth?”

“You could tell me why you decided to do it. You were probably the last person I expected to walk out there tonight. I kind of expected to end up on my face again honestly.”

Dean ran his hand over his hair before he quietly began to explain, “If there’s anything that you and I both still agree on, it’s that -he- doesn’t deserve that title. All of us have worked TOO hard to have that title where it’s sitting right now. So, if you’re the one that’s going into Mania with the ticket to do it, -which, you are - then I want you to kick his ass. I know that you won’t believe this, and I’m ok with that, but I’ll be standing behind you the entire time.”

Seth felt like he had just heard an entire conversation in a totally different language. He blinked, allowing Dean’s words to swirl through his mind and then squeeze around his heart. He didn’t expect any of this. Not from Dean. This wasn’t what he thought Dean was going to say to him. 

“Wh-Why,” he started, still in slight shock, “Why would you do that?”

Dean tapped his fingers against his leg, wanting so hard to just spit it all out. When Seth closed the gap in between them, he tilted Dean’s face towards him, “Dean, what’s going on? You have me so confused right now.”

His eyes began to water which he quickly wiped away “I fucked up, ok?”

This wasn’t helping with Seth’s confusion what so ever, “Ok?”

“With us,” he swallowed, “I’m an idiot, I got scared, I pushed you away in the worst way I could. And you know what? It didn’t work, because I…I….I absolutely despise the person I am now. I deserve it, I know that. But even with all of that said, I still want more than anything for you to win that title.”

Oh damn. Dean admitting all of that began to stir up emotions in Seth that he thought he had rid himself of. Nope. When a couple of tears slid down his face, Dean’s stomach dropped, “I’m sorry,” Dean said quietly, “I didn’t mean to….”

“Please,” Seth choked, “Don’t do this to me.”

Dean swallowed hard, he couldn’t go back. Not now. He had taken many risks throughout his life, both in and out of the ring. The biggest one ever came that night, when he wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist and connected their lips. 

When Seth didn’t react right away, Dean knew he had made a mistake. That was until he felt Seth’s arms around him, and then him deepening the kiss. Dean’s heart skipped a beat, squeezing onto Seth as securely as he could. If this was the last time he’d get to have his hands around Seth Rollins he wanted to have as much of him as possible. 

The need for air caused a break in their lip lock, their foreheads resting against each others while catching their breath. 

“What are we doing?” Seth asked, in a half gasp.

Dean brushed his lips against Seth’s, “I don’t know. But I want it, whatever it is.”

“I can’t let you….not again….” he rasped, “Dean….”

“I still love you,” Dean interrupted, causing Seth’s eyes to widen, “And I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I came out there tonight on my own, and probably made myself look like an idiot. But you know what? I did it so you would know, Seth. Now look where we are.”

It was true. Dean put himself out there that night. He could have waited until Seth was out of the ring and backstage. He didn’t though, and their current predicament was a result of that decision. Something in the stars was aligned correctly that night.

When Seth kissed him this time, there was no reserve or fear or concern anymore. Their tongues swirled around each other, with pauses when Dean bit onto Seth’s bottom lip. Neither of them could tell you how and when they ended up in bed. Nor could they tell you when their clothes ended up on the floor or how Seth ended up riding Dean. It was as perfect as both of them knew it would be, if they ever had it again. Just like every other time they had made love, and like they had never even stopped. 

Hours later, Seth was snuggled into Dean’s embrace, quietly trying to sort things out in his mind. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Dean was one step ahead of him, “You don’t have to leave.”

Seth couldn’t help the small smirk on his face, “What made you think I was going to?”

Dean kissed his forehead, “I don’t want you to leave, ok?”

He nodded and then sighed, “You’re going to leave me again.”

“Seth I-”

“You’re leaving. After Mania.”

“The company,” He explained, “Not you.”

Seth shifted to his side, propping himself up on his arm, “How’s that going to work exactly?”

Dean was quiet while he gathered his thoughts. Seth waited patiently, and was blindsided by Dean’s answer.

“You still love me, Seth?”

Seth blinked but then answered without hesitation, “Yes.”

“Come live with me?” he asked, his blue eyes hopeful.

To say that Seth didn’t see that one coming was an understatement. But something about the idea, as if they were picking up where they had left off, made the decision for him, “That, That sounds pretty amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some love, and let me know what you think! :) Thanks!


End file.
